1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of energetic nanomaterials. More particularly, it relates to reactive nanocomposites comprising functionalized metal nanoparticles and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proteins such as ferritin that form protein cages have been used in a variety of nanocomposite materials. For example, protein cages have been used for the confined synthesis of monodisperse Au, Ag, CdS, Pd, TiO2, Fe3O4, and UO2 nanoparticles by adding a nanoparticle-binding peptide. In addition, protein cages have been used in the molecular transport/storage of small molecules for drug delivery and for assembly on titania, carbon nanotube, and gold surfaces by addition of a metal-binding peptide on the exterior cage. In these assemblies, the close proximity of ferritin to the nanomaterial surface resulted in enhanced optical and electrical properties.
The use of nanoparticles to fabricate reactive nanocomposites combines the high reaction rates of molecular explosives and materials with the high energy density of composite materials. However, the performance of many nanomaterials-based energetic formulations often suffers from poor mass transport, uneven distribution of nanocomposite components, and large diffusion distances. In addition, conventional methods of manufacturing reactive nanocomposites often encounter a number of problems associated with safe handling and processing of the materials such as their propensity toward decomposition and instability and sensitivity of the reactive components. Several methods such as powder compaction, melt blending, and solution mixing that attempt to achieve a uniform nanocomposite have met with limited success and are still plagued with poor chemical and physical interaction between the components of the nanocomposite.